


A Taste of Heaven

by imogenbynight



Series: Coda Fic [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10.18 Book of the Damned, Castiel only appears on the phone, Fanfiction Gap, M/M, Pre-Slash, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imogenbynight/pseuds/imogenbynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While picking up snacks and beer with Charlie, Dean gets a phonecall from Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Heaven

Dean has just pulled into the parking lot of the Smith Center minimart when his cell starts ringing, and he digs it from his pocket as he climbs out of the car. When he sees the name on the screen he can’t help but smile.

“Hey,” he answers, waiting for Charlie to make her way around from the passenger side.

“Hello, Dean. Are you at the bunker?”

“Nah, I’m out getting food with Charlie,” he says, huffing out a laugh when the woman in question notices a Delorean in the parking lot and points at it excitedly, jabbing him in the side. He bats her hand away. “Sam’s there, though. What’s up?

The automatic doors glide open as they approach, and they pause to let an elderly man shuffle out.

“I got my grace back,” Castiel tells him, and Dean feels a wave of relief wash over him. He’s been so busy focusing on trying to keep the mark at bay that he’s barely been able to think about Cas’ dwindling strength, but the worry has been there all the same. A low current running under the surface, spiking whenever Castiel crossed his mind.

“That’s awesome,” Dean says. It’s the understatement of the century, but he’s pretty sure the tone of his voice gets the message across.

Beside him, Charlie’s ears seems to perk up. She looks at him with a smirk. Looks like he was right about his tone. He clears his throat as he grabs a shopping cart and heads toward the snack aisle, phone still pressed to his ear.

“You nearby?”

“I’m just passing through Concordia.”

“I guess I’ll see you soon, then.”

“Yes,” Castiel agrees, and hangs up before Dean can properly say goodbye. He looks at the phone for a moment, something anticipatory and warm buzzing under his skin at the thought of Cas being there when they get home, and only looks up when Charlie speaks.

“Who was that?” she asks him, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Dean glares at her. He shoves his cell back into his pocket. Grabs a pack of pork rinds from the shelf and drops them in the cart.

“No-one,” he lies. He regrets it immediately when he remembers she’s going to find out as soon as they get back to the bunker. He chews the inside of his cheek and lifts one shoulder. “Just Cas.”

“Ahhh,” she says, something sly and knowing passing over her face. Dean doesn’t trust that face for a goddamn second. “I’ll get the beer.”

Without another word, she disappears down the aisle. Dean watches her go before turning back to the shelf in front of him. It’s fine, he thinks. He’s pretty sure he wasn’t smiling that goofily. She knows nothing. She is Jon Snow.

He’s still telling himself as much when she comes back, carrying two sixers of some local brew he’s never heard of. Kingdom Traditional Gold. She dumps them into the cart, making the bottles rattle. He slides one out of the box to read the label.

“A taste of Heaven?” he reads aloud, raising his brow.

When he looks up at Charlie she has an entirely unconvincing expression of innocence on her face.

“Sounded like something you’d be into,” she says, and turns away to inspect the shelf of chips.

“The hell is that supposed to mean?”

He knows he sounds far too defensive, and that by even reacting at all he’s basically shone a spotlight on the truth, but by the time any of that has occurred to him the words are already out of his mouth.

“You like beer,” Charlie says with a shrug, and Dean relaxes for about half a second. “Also, you’re hot for Castiel.”

The bottle, thankfully, does not shatter when it slips from his hand and lands back in the cart with a rattle.

“Don’t worry,” Charlie adds after a moment, still looking at the chips. “Your secrets safe with me.”

Dean gulps. He watches as her hand hovers uncertainly between Cool Ranch and Nacho Cheese.

“Which do you like?”

“Both,” he tells her.

Tossing the chips into the cart, she gives him a wink as she walks past, making a beeline for the soda.

“Knew it.”


End file.
